Service providers for devices, e.g., handheld devices such as cellular devices, often maintain websites which service users may access to manage and/or view information pertaining to the users' accounts. However, the extent to which a user can control the device at which the service is provided via such a website is limited.
It is desirable to expand integration of the device and website since it is often easier to manage data and visual objects on devices, other than the devices at which the service is provided, via which access may be provided to the websites. For example, cellular telephones often have less processing power and are generally smaller than personal computers (PCs), so that viewing and manipulating data and objects on the cellular telephones is more difficult and less efficient than via a PC.
A conventional handheld device such as a cellular telephone may include applications which may be executed on the device for manipulation of or interaction with graphical objects, such as icons, in response to user input at the device. The graphical object manipulation or interaction can include, e.g., selection of an object, the selection interpreted as an instruction to perform an action, placement of the object in a particular position on a display screen, and/or a purchase order of a graphical object to be transmitted to the device.
It is desirable to provide, in an efficient and easy-to-use manner, functionality to manipulate and interact with graphical objects of or for the device at which the service is provided at a device remote from the device at which the service is provided.